<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tenebrous-Recovered by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355934">Tenebrous-Recovered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Magic, M/M, Reader-Insert, Wendigo, male reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure how many of you remember a user here by the name of 7HotChocat1, but he/she had posted a wendigo insert story some years ago and then up and deleted it. After scouring and archiving link after link, I've managed to compile the entire part 1 of the Wendigo of Dipper Pines series. Mind, I've collected this a year ago or so and only thought to post it here now. My apologies for that. And here's a link in case you don't want to read the first two chapters. It contains the rest of the chapters that I was too lazy to paste.<br/>https://gofile.io/d/CRy2cB<br/>Click this or go on to chapter 3 for the link.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenebrous<br/>
7HotChocat1</p><p><br/>
Summary:<br/>
Dipper is lonely. He's sick of everyone treating him like a little kid, and<br/>
no one listening to him. Then he finds a strange looking man with too<br/>
many sharp looking teeth who isn't quite human that introduces him to a<br/>
whole new world of possibilities.</p><p><br/>
Notes:<br/>
Hey! I know I should be working on Venomous and Unparagoned, but I<br/>
can't get this plot bunny out of my skull. So here. Take it.</p><p><br/>
Chapter 1: Prologue: Sneaky Antler Man<br/>
Chapter Text</p><p><br/>
It is dark in the small town of Gravity Falls when the Shadowtreader comes. The town<br/>
is dark, and there are no streetlamps to pierce the darkness. The massive shadowy<br/>
figure that is distinctly quadruped steps silently through the erie wood. Its pale (F/c) <br/>
eyes shine like tiny moons and its fur wisps at the end like smoke from a fire long<br/>
burned out. Bizarrely enough, it seems to have a (f/c) bag strapped to its massive<br/>
antlers. It rears onto its hind legs into a vaguely human-like stance, to stare at the town<br/>
from the edge of the thicket of trees. Stretching up, the monstrous creature shortens.<br/>
The snapping of bones and ripping of skin permeates the air, and the bag drops to the<br/>
ground, until a young man with (h/c) stands (Height) in its place.</p><p><br/>
Turning his neck to the side he cracks his neck with a loud pop! Opening his (e/c)<br/>
eyes he looks at the town and grins a wide grin with too many rows of teeth that are<br/>
too sharp to be really human. It is a grin that promises change; for better or worse will<br/>
soon be told. The man sniffs the air delicately, as if looking. Catching a scent, he<br/>
picks up the bag and hoists it onto his shoulders, and advances on the town, and flips<br/>
up his hood. He has caught the scent of his prey, and he pads out of the forest to the<br/>
town below.</p><p><br/>
The creature turned human’s stomach growls and he pats a hand over his abdomen.<br/>
But first; food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strange Flamboyant Authors With Rad Ass Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper meets the amazing author of his favorite cryptozoology book, but<br/>doesn't realize this: is he a doofus? The answer at the end of the chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper’s POV:<br/>Dipper knew he was much more fortunate than many other people. He was the type of<br/>kid that watched the news for a half hour until Mabel got up and demanded cartoons.<br/>Seeing so many other people with worse luck than him made him feel a little better<br/>about himself, even if only a little; but being grateful never solved anyone’s problems.<br/>Especially a twelve year old’s.</p><p><br/>Today was Wednesday: a time of serenity at the Mystery Shack. Hardly any tourists<br/>ever came by on such days, and especially not gloomy rainy days like this one. The<br/>sky was a solid, slate gray and rain was drizzling down. Dipper hurried into the<br/>library, pulling his hood down, and wiping the water from his forehead, huffing<br/>slightly. Making his way over, he nods and smiles at Mary, the librarian. She was a<br/>kind woman that had curly brown hair and a spring in her step that made up for her<br/>short height.</p><p><br/>Grinning back familiarly, she waved and leaned over the counter. “Hiya, Dipper!<br/>Pretty gloomy out, huh?”<br/>Shrugging, you say, “Yeah, but it’s practically made for staying in here today, so who<br/>cares?” as you make your way to the non-fiction and informative books. You’ve been<br/>in here so many times, it’s practically another home to you.<br/>Laughing girlishly, she replies pleasantly, “Yeah, that’s true. Can’t be too bad then.<br/>I’m making hot chocolate, would you like some?”<br/>“That’d be nice, thanks Mrs. Mary,” you reply as your gaze roves the ancient covers.<br/>Many of the books here were old, if you knew what you were looking for. Some, even<br/>in Latin or even a nonexistent language if you looked hard enough.<br/>“Sure thing!”</p><p><br/>Tapping your way past the shelves, you made your way to your usual corner of the<br/>library. It was a rather derelict place when you found it, but you cleaned it up okay. It<br/>was just out of the focus of the main entryway and just out of sight. If you didn’t<br/>know it was there, you wouldn’t even have seen it. You’d immediately taken to it,<br/>finding it inspiring and curiosity had struck you. Grabbing a personal favorite off the<br/>shelf, you sat down in the chair nearby. Cracking open the book, he inhaled the soft<br/>smell of yellowing pages and knowledge and sighed peacefully at the snapping of its<br/>spine.</p><p> </p><p>Call you a nerd, but books smelled great. Lots of people would ask why he<br/>didn’t just buy a tablet or a Kindle to read off of, you would just reply it wasn’t the<br/>same. It wasn’t a lie; it wasn’t. You just liked the weight and feel of a book in your<br/>hands and the smell of ink and paper. It was unique and wonderful in its own way.</p><p><br/>Quietly thanking Mrs. Mary when she set the mug on the table, you continue reading<br/>a book on code, with your personal favorite of the bunch, “An Artist’s Guide To<br/>Cryptids and Other Mysterious Beasts” by: (F/n) (L/n), on the table next to you. The<br/>book included hand drawn pictures and accounts of creatures, and was almost as<br/>valuable as the journal. You love reading the thick volume, because you would<br/>discover something new every time; something you’d missed or forgotten.<br/>You’d stumbled on a code in the journal that you’d never seen before, and despite<br/>your best efforts, you’d been unable to decode it or find any kind of lead. Frustrating<br/>as it was, you enjoyed the tension and stress that came with the challenge of not<br/>knowing something.</p><p><br/>Glancing up, you hear a ding from the door, as it squeaks open. Catching a glimpse of<br/>a young man’s (h/c) head of hair, but you can’t see his face. Deciding he wasn’t of<br/>any importance, you stare back down at the pages of the book, flipping another page.<br/>Still no lead. “Can I help you, sir?” Mrs. Mary asks sweetly.</p><p><br/>“Yes, can you please point me to the cryptozoology and mythical beasts section?”<br/>came a rich voice from the stranger.<br/>At this, you start, and look up with wide eyes. No one in Gravity Falls even glanced at<br/>the section where you’d go. Too many were adamant about there being nothing wrong<br/>with the town, or too stupid to take any of it seriously. The only reason he would want<br/>the books (you think as you narrow your eyes) is if he were looking for something in<br/>specific. Mrs. Mary directs him and, with polite thanks, he strides over to the shelf<br/>near your seat. You quickly duck into your book, hoping to hide your face, as you<br/>watch him from the corner of your eye. The man is (Height) with bright (e/c) eyes and<br/>a small smile on his face. His steps are sure and confident as he walks to the shelf. As <br/>he walks past, you catch a whiff of some strong smelling cologne that’s musky and<br/>faintly smoky; like a campfire.</p><p><br/>The man heads right over to the hidden shelf, and you pale slightly. How could he<br/>have known about it? Granted, it wasn’t the most hidden thing in the world, but not<br/>the most visible either; could he have known about it for a long time? He looked at the<br/>shelf so casually, he must have been coming here for a while to have known about it,<br/>granted the man looked much older than he was, so it wasn’t a stretch. Maybe he w-</p><p><br/>“It’s rude to stare”.</p><p><br/>With a (very manly shut up) yelp and a slight flail of your arms, you drop the book on<br/>the table messily and you clutch your heaving chest. You stare with wide eyes at the<br/>man you hadn’t realized you’d been staring at so blatantly. Closer now, his eyes seem<br/>to pin you to the chair, and he grins a grin that reminds you of an animal before<br/>snapping up its food. He’s bending in front of you, his face inches from yours. You<br/>move away uncomfortably, and he doesn’t follow the gesture like you thought he<br/>would. Still smiling, he looks at the book, unfazed. His eyebrow lifts and he looks at<br/>you questioningly. “Interested in code?”</p><p><br/>Narrowing your eyes, you bring your legs back down defensively. “Yeah, so?”<br/>Shrugging, he continues staring at you (does he ever blink?) he replies smoothly,<br/>“Nothing, kid. I’m just surprised is all. Most people your age are all about rotting their<br/>brain cells watching the TV or vandalizing walls. It’s nice to know someone in this<br/>generation is doing something worthwhile with their time”.</p><p><br/>Blinking and trying not to feel flattered, you stutter, “W-well, I like knowing things…<br/>And don’t talk like you’re so much older and wizened than me! You can’t be more<br/>than 15 years older than me!”<br/>He hums pleasantly and leafs a page, studying it. “I look good for my age. If it’s code<br/>you want, I could be of some help, I’m sure,” he says and looks up at me again, sitting<br/>in the chair across from me. “What’s your name, Pine Tree?”.<br/>Freezing at the name, you find your gaze hardening, and say frostily, “I don’t think<br/>I’m supposed to talk to strange men that come out of no where”.</p><p><br/>To your surprise, he tilts back his head and laughs loudly, despite being in a library<br/>(albeit, an empty one; seriously, where the hell did Mary run off to?). He grins at you<br/>and chuckles, “Well, I was never one for finding stray children in government <br/>buildings, but here we are! Fair point though, I could be a vampire in disguise; those<br/>guys are pricks when it comes to snatching people”.<br/>Double-taking, you ask, “Vampire? You’ve seen a vampire?!”<br/>He shrugs non-committedly. “Yeah”.<br/>“Then you believe me?!” you whisper-yell. “You think there’s something going on<br/>with this town too?!”<br/>He actually has the nerve to laugh at you when you ask this. “Kid, I’ve been around. I<br/>know there are abnormal things happening around this town. I may not always be<br/>around this town, but I know that this place is like a detective’s dream; full of<br/>mysteries waiting to be cracked”.</p><p><br/>You’re both quiet for a bit, but then you jump up. “I knew it!” Dipper stood from his<br/>chair, nearly knocking it over, and pumping his fist into the air. “I knew I wasn’t the<br/>only one who knew just how strange this town was! People seem to know it, but they<br/>don’t take it as serious as they should. I mean, there are all these dangerous creatures<br/>that come by and the fact that even with them, no one seems to care; it was driving me<br/>up the wall!”<br/>The man smiled beautifully at Dipper. “Well I guess you and I are from a dying breed<br/>huh?”<br/>“Well, nice talking to ya kid, but I gotta go. See ya,” he says, standing up and<br/>brushing nonexistent dust from his jeans.<br/>Wait, what?<br/>“W-Wait!” you call out, and he pauses before flamboyantly looking over at you,<br/>batting his eyes like Mabel did after putting on mascara.<br/>You would have snorted, but you feel too uncertain as you ask, “I don’t even have<br/>your name…?”</p><p><br/>He grumbles at you sarcastically. “Wow, way to pull a Katy Perry, you’re so Hot &amp;<br/>Cold, I just don’t know what you want from me. One second you tell me you can’t<br/>talk to me, the next, you’re askin’ my name. Make up your mind!”<br/>You huff. “Give me a break! I’m a kid; I’m supposed to be wary of everyone over 17,<br/>and you definitely fit the bill!”</p><p><br/>He shrugs. “And what do you think of me now?”<br/>You pause and hesitantly respond, “Still really strange, but maybe a nice guy…?”<br/>His face seems to darken for a second as he mumbles, “Nice, huh?” before it lightens<br/>back into his shit eating grin. “Well, nice to know I’m thought of so highly”.<br/>“Now, about the vampires?” you ask casually, hoping to get something on them. The<br/>journal never had much, but enough for basics.<br/>“Gee, I’d love to, but I’m a strange man that came from nowhere and you aren’t really<br/>supposed to talk to those now, are you? Now how can I talk to you if I don’t know<br/>your name? Rude, Pine Tree! Rude!”<br/>That cheeky bastard.</p><p><br/>“Dipper,” you mumble.“What?”<br/>“You wanted my name: it’s Dipper”.<br/>He smirks. “Well then, Dipper, I am (F/n). It’s nice to meet you. Are you sure you’d<br/>like to hear about the vampires?”<br/>Frown dissolving slowly at the thought of gaining knowledge you lean in, resting a<br/>cheek on your hand. “Yes please”.<br/>“Well, you’d better pay attention,” he says before almost comically looking for people<br/>listening. “You never know who could be watching,” before grinning madly. “Well, I<br/>was in Scotland a few years ago, when I came across this lad…”</p><p><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>You and (F/n) ended up talking for what felt like minutes, but was actually hours,<br/>because by the time you looked up, the sun was setting and drenching the entire<br/>library in powdery orange sherbert light. He was surprisingly fun to talk to, and even<br/>came to getting you to call him “(F/n)” rather than ‘sir’ or ‘Mr.’.<br/>Sighing slightly, (F/n) mussed up his hair and stretched upwards, reaching up high.</p><p><br/>“Well, as much as I’d love to keep talking kid, I gotta go”.<br/>“Already..?” you ask, but you freeze as he looks down at you with a grin, and you<br/>realize you almost whined.<br/>“Yes, Dipper: already,” he imitates horrendously.<br/>You groan. “Don’t mimic me, that was horrible”.<br/>“Not as horrible as your decoding skills”.<br/>“Shut up”.<br/>He looks outside and frowns. “Do you need me to walk you home? It’s getting dark<br/>out, and I’d hate to see you get carried off by a rampaging gargoyle or something”.<br/>You laugh at that. “I’m surprised it hasn’t happened yet, really. Nah, I’ll be fine. I<br/>don’t live too far”.</p><p><br/>He knits his eyebrows together. “Are you sure? It’s not the safest at night…” he asks<br/>hesitantly.<br/>You wave at him, checking the books out with the scanner. Mary trusted you enough<br/>with the books, seeing as you always brought them back early, and you leave their ID<br/>slips on the counter, shoving the books into your bag. You trot over to him as he holds<br/>the door open for you. He looks at you uncertainly. “If you’re sure”.<br/>You nod to him as you face each other, and you turn around waving. “See ya, (F/n)!”<br/>He waves back but scampers toward you, coming beside you. “Actually, I live this<br/>way, so I guess I have to walk with you”.<br/>You blink. “Oh. Okay then, I guess”.</p><p><br/>The walk is quiet, but not uncomfortably so, and you make a little small talk before<br/>dissolving into pleasant silence. About a mile from the Mystery Shack, he turns into<br/>the forest, saying, “Well, I guess this is where I leave you, Pines. Good luck with that<br/>code you never let me look at”.<br/>You shift guiltily. “You can look at it tomorrow if you want… I could use the help…”<br/>you say quietly.<br/>He smiles softly at you. “I wouldn’t mind donating my time to The Dipper. I’ll drop<br/>by the Mystery Shack around 2 tomorrow”.<br/>“Yeah, oka-” you pause. “How did you know I live in the Mystery Shack?” you ask<br/>turning to face him, but he’s already out of sight into the forest.</p><p><br/>“Goodbye, Pines!”<br/>You stay there for a while, feeling a little lost, before continuing your trek home, but<br/>thoughts of a (e/c) eyed man with a shit eating grin permeate your thoughts<br/>It’s not until you get home and read in bed long after Grunkle Stan and Mabel have<br/>gone to bed that you realize that (F/n) has the same name as the (F/n) (L/n) that wrote<br/>the book about monsters.<br/>Another thing to inquire about tomorrow, you guess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Complete Link</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Too Lazy to upload the rest so here's a completely safe, anonymous link</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://gofile.io/d/CRy2cB">https://gofile.io/d/CRy2cB </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>